


Don't Say Goodbye

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Short drabble featuring a bit of angst and some fluff as well. Feelings come clear after Lucy gets injured during a battle...





	Don't Say Goodbye

Black. Everything was black at first. She opened her eyes...or tried to.

Nothing.

What had happened?

Who was she…?   


_Don’t say goodbye..._

Memories came back slowly, replacing the blackness in her mind.

She was a wizard… a Fairy Tail wizard…

She had been on a mission to western Fiore with her friends…

...but what had happened?

...why did her head hurt…?

_Lucy_

...Lucy. That was her name. Lucy.

And that voice...it had sounded so familiar. So close yet so distant.

_Lucy...wake up Lucy…_

Was she asleep…?

_For me...please…_

“Natsu…” two syllables, soft and sweet. Her Natsu… She stirred.

_I think she’s wakin’ up! Someone go get the doctor!_

Light… Finally she could open her eyes…

...and immediately felt something heavy and warm throw itself onto her.

“Lucy! You’re awake! I told ‘em you would wake up!”

“...Natsu...what happened…?” No question, she was in a hospital room, surrounded by her teammates. Including Natsu, who was currently hugging her like he never wanted to let go. “...Natsu?”

But Natsu wasn’t talking much. He buried his face in her hair. Lucy thought she heard what sounded like sniffles...was he...crying?

“You were knocked out pretty hard during the mission. We were all worried about you.” Erza explained. Despite her typically stern tone, she looked relieved.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen ya take a hit like that before. Scared the hell outta me.” The gruff voice came from her shoulder.

“We’ll give you two a little privacy,” Wendy chirped. Erza, Gray, and Carla followed her out, with Erza pulling Happy along despite the cat’s protests.

“Natsu…? Were you just crying…?”

“No.”   
  
“Oh really? Then why is your face all wet?” She put her hand on his cheek and was fairly surprised to feel the heat of blush spread across his face.

“Okay, maybe I was. I mean, you’re my girl and I didn’t know if you were gonna be okay.”

_Whoa._

“Your….girl?” He was just saying that out of the heat of the moment...surely there’s no way he meant it…

And then she saw the look on his face. His usual wild grin was gone, replaced with an uncharacteristically soft smile.

“Yeah...” He paused. Shifted so he was sitting next to her rather than on top of her. Then he took her hand. “Lucy...I’m sorry. You got hurt because I wasn’t payin’ attention.”   
  
“...it’s fine. It’s not your fault. Occupational hazard of being a wizard, that’s all.” She quirked her head at him. “...I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have protecting me than you, Natsu.”

“Together forever?”  
  
“Together forever...” Despite her injuries Lucy made the first move. She leaned into Natsu. Felt his arms wrap tenderly around her. Then kissed him. Kissed him like she had secretly wanted to for so very long. Showed him that she was his, every bit as much as he was hers. And their love was something she would never say goodbye to.

Two words, so unfamiliar when they had set out on this quest, had come to mean so very much…


End file.
